What Is Love?
by xBlackSilverx
Summary: Harry and Ginny get a Divorce and he is left with nothing. Harry refuses to live like he did as a child and resigns himself to find a rich/powerful/handsome man to take care of him, but will he find love? Well What is Love? REWRITTEN AGAIN! WARNING CD
1. Chapter 1

I know I have rewritten this quite a few times, and I'm sorry but for some reason I just can't get it right. Hopefully this time is Okay?

Pairing: Seme Draco/ Uke cross dressing Harry.

Warnings: Anal, Oral, Rim, Mpreg, SLASH, SoloM, and probably gross SoloF, but look at in a gross way. And yeah other stuff will most likely be added later, thanks for reading everyone!!

Summary: Harry and Ginny were married, happy. Or so Harry thought. That was until Ginny came home one night saying she was pregnant with another man's child and wants a divorce. Harry looses everything in the trial because of a ex-death eater judge, but Harry is not about to go down easy, he's decided he will NOT live poor again, groveling for everything he got like when he was a child. That's where the rich and powerful come in, and Harry doesn't know anyone better than Draco Malfoy.

Prologue: Its over!

Harry yawned as he sat back and propped his feet up on the coffee table enjoying immensely that his loving wife wasn't there to yell at him about it , his eyes were intently watching the television, he was currently watching a romantic muggle movie with a hot guy. Well that was until Ginny slammed open the door and marched straight into the living room with a determined look in her eyes. Harry had seen it many times and just decided to sit back and let whatever happen.

"Its over. I want a divorce." Ginny said calmly most likely thinking Harry was going to flip. He did.

"WHAT!? You want a Divorce? Why!?" Harry was confused. Sure Ginny and him didn't really get along, and so what if they hadn't had sex in 14 months, and what if they tried to get away from each other at every turn…

"I am pregnant. And no its not yours of course. No you haven't touched me in ages, I'd be surprised if you knew I had anything down there anymore," Harry grimaced, he didn't particularly like to imagine what was down there anymore, but then remembered what she had just said.

"NOT MINE?! You've been cheating on me?" Harry was frantic, his magic coiled around him like a snake, jarring things off the shelves and smashing them to the floor, and rattling the windows and doors roughly, the light flickered ominously on and off, as if warning Ginny not to confirm what she had just said.

"I have been cheating on you. Yes. How could I not? All you do is watch TV, or fly on your broom, go visit Hermione and Ron. That's It. Well I am sick of it! I want someone that is worth something! I want a hero that's worthy of ME! and makes love to me and cares for me, buys me things, and does whatever I want. Your none of that. You have done nothing but stay in this house away from everyone since the war. You don't even like to go to Mum and Dad's anymore. I want a rich and powerful man. Not you. I want nothing to do with you. But rest assured, I will be taking your money, all your houses, and all your possessions, your not a War Hero anymore Harry, I need someone who is not you." Ginny said evilly.

And she did. She took everything except Grimmald place. Harry was left with nothing. The ex-Death eater judge believed Ginny's claim about him cheating on her and abusing her, she held her slightly pregnant belly for sympathy, idly rubbing it softly. Which he supposed was believable since his magic was so out of control all the time, but still she had no proof he cheated on her. He really didn't, he hadn't been interested in his wife for over a year, true, but he had never even considered being with anyone else, Harry had pretty much accepted his fate as forever being Ginny's husband.

But Harry told himself he would never live under a cupboard or in a box, never again would he go a week without food, and absolutely NEVER would he give up. He refused to back down and live like he had when he was a child, and even though the old black house was nothing like that, Harry also refused he would struggle in the dank and dusty house. Harry decided quite quick what he wanted, he wanted what Ginny wanted and every other woman wanted. Someone rich and Powerful, and most importantly someone who would care for him no matter what.

CHAPTER ONE:

Harry sighed as he rubbed the back of his stiff neck. He had made the journey to the Ministry to talk to Hermione without Ron being their to yell at him for cheating on his sister. Ron had actually believed Ginny, as well as the other Weasleys, except perhaps the twins which were quite a bit pissed that Ginny would accuse him of such.

"Harry! Are you okay? I read the papers. I can't believe Ginny actually won that case! Its completely barmy! And that idiot Ron! I wish he and his girlfriend would get out of my house! I mean what went off in my mind that actually made me say yes to him being there. Harry…sit down." Hermione said flustered behind her desk.

Hermione was The Head of Discovery at the Ministry and had done very well in her line of work, she had even wrote a series of children's novels, which were even printed and sold to Muggles! Even though the Harry Potter books kind of annoyed him, it was nice that there was an alternative story to the truth out there. Harry would hate for any child to think or even know about the final battle, the war of wars, the ending of all evil: Yeah right Harry thought bitterly. Evil was very much alive anywhere you went, even though the Death War was finished. that's what they called it now, The Death War. That was truly what it had been, a field of endless bodies…

Harry would have never made it if he hadn't had his friends, even though Ron in the end didn't participate, he had plenty that did, all defending him, all watching his back, but Ron...Ron had ran. He had fled at the least second, when it all seemed hopeless, when Harry thought there was no way. Ron was swiftly replaced, and with numbers. Draco Malfoy leading a surprisingly huge group of Slytherins took up his left side, Harry still remembered what his face must have looked like when Draco actually smiled and said:

"I'll be right here with you."

Draco had seemed so strong then, his silver hair shining in the suddenly brighter sun that had only seconds ago seemed to be fading. So not the person he had thought the Slytherin was, not the evil prick and not Harry's worst nightmare. Draco was suddenly the friend Harry should have excepted from the beginning, the hand he should have took. Still at the end of it, Draco had came, and not by his self, he made sure there was people to watch Harry's back, he risked his very life for him. Draco had rallied the Order and everyone on the light again, giving what is now a very famous speech.

Harry remembered every calmly said word.

"Our friends and family are at risk!" Draco had suddenly shouted out to a losing hope crowd, "The only way to insure happiness and restore peace is to fight…If you don't curse to kill then don't curse at all. This isn't like petty school fights, this is a battle, a War, a time to fight for what you believe in and shatter the delusions a mad man has brought to our world! Fight for your friends! Die for your family! Because someone will always die, and what greater a moment than this? When all things seem to be at an end?!" Everyone had shouted in agreement, and were more motivated then when the battle had started.

Teachers, Students, Order members and Aurors took off to fight again, and Harry hesitated and turned to see Draco once again talking, to Slytherins this time.

"We are different. We aren't War Heroes like them…We are Slytherins, and we have no family to fight for because they are the ones on the other side of the field, the ones we are fighting against! So, Why are we here then? Well you need to think of that fast cause you are the only ones that can decide that. For me? I'm here because I believe in a difference, I believe that what happened years ago was wrong, I believe what is happening now is wrong, and for my future, for my children and grandchildren, and for my Father who was imprisoned by the Dark Lord. I want something else." Draco turned then and joined the battle, being the first out of the students to fire off the killing curse without even batting an eyelash, missing Harry looking at him in awe.

When Harry finally caught sight of Voldemort it had scared him, Harry was far too hurt to fight at that moment because of a large gash he had got from a particularly nasty curse, Snape had arrived and gave him a potion saying he needed to wait awhile before he could fight again, so Harry was once again escorted out of the field for awhile. And Harry was saved again. It seemed Draco knew someone had to hold off the Dark Lord until Harry was well again and had charged the snake man, and had fought for two and a half hours with him, blood had poured down Draco's body, stabs and wounds, punctures and gapping scrapes littered his body and yet whenever he caught Harry's eyes from across the field, all Harry could hear was:

"I'll be right here with you." and he was.

'You will be a hero Malfoy…' Harry silently promised.

When Harry knew Voldemort was getting very weak and Draco was about to pass out, he took up the reigns, fighting his heart out, for Hogwarts, for his friends, for Snape who always had two masters, for Lucius Malfoy who had risked his life to devulge information to the Order, heck for the Order of the Phoenix, and for those Slytherins that were beside him, the ones he thought were going to be at the opposite side of the field, for his Godfather, for Remus, Hermione, even Ron and for Draco, who was strong, and powerful, and who saved him til the very end.

Harry had struck, and Voldemort had died. Draco had disappeared. And Harry? Harry was devastated he couldn't thank him.

"Harry? You were spacing out. You okay? Have you read the Prophet?" Hermione asked looking worriedly.

"No." Harry sighed, "I haven't no doubt Skeeter has had a ball." Harry said rolling his eyes. Hermione smiled slightly and tossed the morning paper across the neat wooden desk roughly.

"Harry Potter? A Abusive Husband and A Cheat?" Was the first thing that caught his eye then flipped the page where another headline clearly stated:

"Harry Potter Poor and Pathetic?" Harry growled at the one. He would still keep his self proclaimed promise, he would NOT be poor, not again, not ever.

Hermione looked sympathetic to Harry as he sat across the desk staring blankly at the papers, she had no idea what was really going through his head, what desperate plan he was brewing in his mind like a potion that he never succeeded at.

"Hermione, I have a plan…" Harry said slowly, the clocks were working in his head ever as he said it.

"I'm going to get some powerful and rich to fall in love with me. A man to fall in love with me." Harry sighed, "I can't live like this anymore Hermione, Do you understand?" Harry hoped she did, he didn't know when he had come to the conclusion that he was gay, but it came rather suddenly one night as he thought he really wouldn't mind being bent over and fucked mercilessly, being held onto instead of doing the holding, being spoiled and loved, pleasing his mate in submissive ways.

Hermione looked at him a moment, processing exactly what he had just said. She thought for a moment, then another moment, and another...

"Harry...How do you expect to do that?! Who do we even know, well I mean we know plenty, that's the problem cause we also know...that they aren't gay...in anyway. Rich men want women with social standing to screw and have an heir with Harry, that's all. They want someone who doesn't care if they have someone on the side, someone that doesn't mind being used for a child and that's it!" Hermione sighed, "Just think about it...Blaise married some bimbo rich girl, he didn't love her but she was okay looking and was able to bear children, Ron married that way too, even though now both of them are sleeping on my pull-out couch... Crabbe and Goyle for Christ's sake! They already have 3 little ones each."

"I know! But its just got to happen Hermione! I can't live in poverty again, you know I can't! I need your help, and I will be that person, I just have to make myself appealing and submissive and I can have child no problem! They have potions for that stuff now. I will even dress like a woman if I have too..." Harry said, he actually wouldn't mind at all, being all sexy in skirts and looking pretty all the time.

"Harry, getting the looks is one thing, but you know I have no idea about scoping guys...Harry, I didn't even know you were...gay?" Hermione stared at him, her bushy hair hiding her frowning brows.

Harry had thought about this, being taken care of, loved, held, made love to, he was fine with all those things even if he had to take it up his butt, it actually might feel good + imagine having to do nothing and still be lavished on and pampered...

"I have no problem with it. Hermione lets just start with looks first." They both thought about who would be a good person to help them out...and it clicked in both their minds at the same time.

Luna Lovegood had become a Extreme Makeover type genius, so naturally they headed to "Love-Harmonies Studio" in Hogsmead.

"So let me get this straight. Ginny divorced you, you suddenly turn gay and want to be beautiful?" They both nodded, "Completely understandable." Luna of all people had to understand this of course, she always did somehow know a lot about Harry.

Harry smile, same old Luna, crazy logic, but that was his logic this time after all.

"Luna, he's going for the rich, gorgeous and powerful type, what do you recommend." Hermione asked getting into it. She found herself suddenly very happy at the idea of her and Harry going shopping and having girl dates, and maybe once she gets a man, they would have double dates, her and Harry being pampered endlessly of course.

"Well...Rich huh?...Then I suggest we go with...cross dressing, openly of course, dress like a woman not pretend to be one kind of thing, for the Gorgeous type I think we should do some laser hair removal…everywhere, there is nothing more manly and dominant than a hairy man, so you won't be needing that. Lose the glasses, and make the hair more layered and feathered to frame the face so that the hair will also fit the Powerful side, it will make you look submissive, since generally the powerful want to be dominating over the other, we will also dress you in more

submissive clothes for that reason, and to sweeten the look we'll add a smoky charcoal eyeliner to the eyes. It will look amazing." Luna said confidently.

"Wow." Hermione and Harry say in unison, also thinking along the same lines, 'Has she been thinking about this?'

Harry looked like a Chibi. That's all there is to it. And he liked it very much. Harry felt cute and sexy in his short skirt, his now hairless pale legs felt weird and seemed more sensitive and they also seemed to go on forever, wrapped around those smooth silky legs were white soft knee highs followed by black Japanese looking flats that were silky and embroidered with floweres, his torso was covered in a nice white button down that hugged his curves tightly and just ending right where the skirt began. Harry's hair was down to his shoulders and feathered softly around his face, black met with blue streaks in a cute mix, his bangs fell over his left eye slightly making him look mysterious, his glowing deep green eyes were smoky and bright due to the thick black makeup lining his eyes. Harry looked at himself again in the tall mirror Luna had in her 'Office'.

"Oh my God Harry, are you sure about this...you look so...vulnerable and innocent..." Hermione said, a blush tinting her cheeks as she eyed the short skirt that came down just past Harry shapely bottom, and further down his soft girly looking thighs and legs, she could just imagine guys going crazy to get those legs around their waist, she blushed even deeper at the thought of her best friend having HIS legs wrapped around a man, " I just don't want you to get hit on by the wrong people..." Hermione trailed off looking to Luna for help.

"Yes, Harry we did invent this look for the Powerful Sexy Rich type, which happens to be the most dangerous kind..." Luna couldn't help but feeling pride as she eyed her 'masterpiece', he looked better than any girl, even though you could tell he was a guy because of the lack of boobs, but that's the only reason.

"I know guys, don't worry about me. I can't wait til I get my perfect man!!" Harry squealed, "I can just see him wrapping his arms protectively around me, making sure no pervs get me..." Harry's eyes clouded as he headed off to dream world with his 6'3 slender rich man, he couldn't help but want to be dominated after yesterday remembering he wouldn't have to do any 'work' and he could just imagine staring up into the almost foot taller man with steal blue eyes and white blond hair...wait. Harry laughed, he knew who his 'Fantasy Man' resembled and to be honest, he would be very happy if that was his man. Harry knew Draco was brave and fierce, just what he wanted, oh and incredibly sexy, he wanted so bad to wrap his legs around him and never let go...

'Wow I sounded like a whore' Harry thought to himself as he blushed brightly.

"I know what you thinking and your getting ahead of yourself, you need to go on a few dates...oh! how about get a office job? You can work as a secretary to all those powerful men..." Hermione trailed off, looking smugly at Luna as she knew the wheels in Harry's head were turning at record speed.

Harry could just imagine being surrounded by all the money and power and salivated at the mouth, "But I don't want to work...I want to be spoiled..." Harry whined remembering what exactly his goal was, after all he couldn't let his future lover think he was a working type...cause after all that working as a child and all that suffering as a teen, he was never lifting a finger again unless it was to get his man.

"Oh honestly! You need a job to pay the bills until you get you 'lover'...Oh I know, Luna is it possible for him to do some work around here?" Hermione asked turning to the blond who was leaning lazily on the front counter.

"Oh sure, I could use a cute assistant, a lot of my customers would appreciate that." Luna said smiling as she looked at Harry.

"Well I guess, I can do that, it doesn't sound hard..." Harry sighed as he asked what time and days he should work.

"Alright thanks Luna!" Harry and Hermione smiled at the waving blonde, but couldn't wave back seeing as Luna had loaded both their hands with clothes for Harry.

As they stepped outside and Harry felt the cool breeze against his legs and sighed in happiness, he was this much closer to his goal. To bad he didn't notice all the lustful stares he was receiving.

Harry was adapting nicely to his new life, which included working at Luna's Love-Harmonies Studio, and wearing what he hoped to be devilishly attractive and sexy clothes. Which comes to say right now Harry was currently filling out fabric orders, sitting behind the front desk, with a blood red button up long sleeved shirt, with a short black skirt followed by black hose and black comfy flats. Harry's hair was cutely ruffled around his face, showing off his cute soft face, and his eyes were outlined with heavy eyeliner, making his emerald eyes ten times more intense. Harry leaned down to scratch at his ankle then straightened up and stretched with a yawn, his back popping back into place from sitting in a hunched position too long. Harry had, had no luck with finding a man, there had been many great looking ones that had wandered into the studio, but none had looked at him, that is with more than just lust in their eyes.

Many had asked Harry out, but with Harry's polite refusal, they left empty handed, except, of course with the purchases they felt required to buy. Overall Luna was happy, Harry was bringing in more male customers than she has had in quite a while, and although he had no luck finding 'the one' she was quite content with him waiting a little longer.

At the moment Harry was dreamily looking outside the storefront window and into the cold world, thinking about walking along side his love, bundled in scarves and wrapped tightly in his arms.

'GOD I AM PATHETIC!' He thought to himself.

Harry knew he would have to be patient in waiting for this to happen, but it already felt like years had pass since he started to try and woo a man, when in reality it had only been a few weeks.

The bell tinkled loudly over the door, but Harry paid no attention to it, still deep in his daydreaming.

A tall man walked into Love-Harmonies, looking around the studio before his eyes rested on the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, he couldn't quite tell if it was a girl or a boy, but they had to be young, they looked so small...and so sexy!

The man brushed his thick black hair out of his dull green eyes (Compared to Harry's

anyway), and took off his long coat and placed it on the rack by the door, leaving himself in his black business suit, he looked hot and he knew it.

"Ah! Haven't seen you in awhile Mr. Madison! In for another set of those lovely suits you always insist on wearing?" Luna smiled at her long time costumer, she had seen his wayward eyes fall upon Harry, and she had definitely seen the lust fire up inside of them.

Overall Luna's shop was pretty big, it was separated into several departments, she herself supervise all the 'Major' clients while her trusty employees handle the not so prestigious clientele.

Luna knew that if Harry got involved with Taylor, it would be dangerous...but she also knew, there would be no stopping it. For as soon as Harry got his head out of the clouds and saw their costumer, he would surely be swooned.

"Hello to you as well Ms. Lovegood. And pray tell, How are you this fine winter day?" Taylor said, once again brushing his hair out of his eyes, that once again fell on the captivating person at the counter, he wore a sexy smirk on his face, but Luna likened it to a shark smile.

But even Luna knew that Taylor Madison was gorgeous. But most importantly, he was definitely ruthless.

"Very well sir. What may I do for you today? I didn't expect you...Did you make an appointment?" she asked.

Luna knew he hadn't but she wanted to embarrass him, and take him down a step or two from his high ego.

"OH! Well...I didn't think I needed to..." Taylor looked at Luna with eyes that said 'I shouldn't need

to.' Taylor didn't like making appointments, mostly because he didn't like to keep them, he went where and when he wanted, and got what he wanted from anyone, and everyone.

This reminded Luna of a certain blonde from Harry's and her school days, but she knew the blonde was different now, much different, he apologized to Luna every time he saw her for making fun of her at school.

It was rather funny, to see him always greeting her with a sorry face and flowers, she wondered when he would come in again, it HAD been awhile after all.

"Well, you know I have always ask you to call. I happen to be out of the fabric you like, I will need to get Harry to order some more, which should arrive in about two weeks, I suggest you set up a appointment with him, at the front desk." Luna suddenly winced, and mentally slapped herself. She had forgotten that she didn't want Harry involved with this man...and now she had just gave Taylor the perfect excuse to meet him.

"But of course." Taylor didn't argue this time, happy with the excuse to meet this dark angel sitting by the counter lazily playing with a strand of hair, curling it around his long delicate pale finger.

As Taylor approached he realized that without Luna's slip of calling him 'Harry' Taylor would probably would have never known that this beauty was in fact a man, but as he step closer he could see no breasts, so he knew this beauty was definitely a man. Good.

Harry suddenly saw someone obstruct his vision from the window and looked up into a handsome face, with a very...very, very sexy smirk on it. Harry shuddered with desire, he hoped this man had noticed him, he quickly (but discreetly) adjusted himself on the stool, making sure everything was in place and looked presentable.

With a shy smile he asked, "What can I do for you Mister?" sexily batting his eyelashes.

Taylor smiled, the kid was practically his. The boy, 'Harry', had a sexy blush on his cheeks, and was obviously quite taken with him, if the shameless flirting was anything to go by.

"I was told you were the one to make an appointments with? How about...Saturday? Maybe 8:30?" Taylor smirked again, thinking that this was too easy.

"Umm; you mean...?" Harry gulped, was this man asking him out? Was this it?!

"Well, I was hoping I was asking you out..." Taylor drifted off suggestively. He thought this boy

would definitely make a nice new piece to his collection of 'Toys'.

"Well I-...I mean...Sure! Yes!!" Harry blushed even darker at his stuttering and couldn't even look into Taylor's eyes, but if he had he would have seen the evil, lustful gleam, that at that moment wasn't hidden in them.

"Alright. Just what I wanted to hear. By the way, I am Taylor Madison, I co-own Madison and DM Inc." Taylor waited for the recognition of his business.

"OH! Right, 'The TV for the everyday wizard.' That's amazing, I have one in my home!" Harry said excited, this man was powerful, wealthy, and very, very handsome. Harry couldn't believe his luck.

At that very same moment, Taylor was thinking the same thing.

"Well I'll be picking you up on Saturday then..." Taylor gave one of his killer smiles to the blushing teen and got his address after about 5 minutes of stuttering. Harry watched Taylor walk out of the store with longing, his dream was so close, he could almost taste it. All of a sudden his dream lover had a face, and a name; Taylor Madison.

Luna just watched the exchange with a sense of dread. Hating herself for that one small little slip. Hoping that her sixth sense, that was screaming to stop this relationship from forming, was wrong.

It was now 7:30 PM on Saturday and Harry was pacing around his small and dingy hotel room that he had been staying in and paying for with the surprisingly little amount of money he made at Luna's, since every time a new shipment came in Harry found himself buying a million new things he just 'had to have', he really was getting into this whole girl-thing.

'WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR!!' Harry was freaking out and found himself stopping every now and then to pull at his dark delicate locks of hair in frustration. He was so nervous that he was shaking from head to toe, he had walked from his bed to his closet shaking his head every time he peered in.

That's how anyone would find Harry Potter on that fine Saturday evening. Nervous and afraid.

Harry finally settled on a black silky dress that fit him tightly but flared out at the hips so its would twirl when he moved, he tied a red ribbon around his neck into a small and loopy bow and slipped soft black tights over his pale smooth, hairless legs. Harry sat on his bed as he put on his black stilettos that Luna gave to him, allowing him to stand two inches taller, which still only made him come up to 5'8.

Harry walked into the very small bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, he fiddled with the dress, straightening and smoothing it down. He reached for his make-up bag and dug through it 'til he found his mascara and started to gently apply it to his eyelashes like Luna and Hermione taught him, when he was finished he blinked at himself in the mirror looking to make sure it wasn't clumping his overly long lashes. Next, Harry moved onto the eyeliner, he swiftly but accurately applied the black liner to his emerald eyes darkly making them shine brightly, adding just the right amount of silvery glitter on his eyelids, to accentuate his eyes more. Lastly he grabbed a can of hair spray and began to fluff and style his hair, so it framed his face in a just-ravaged look. Harry smiled at himself in the mirror brightly.

'OH, RIGHT! BETTER BRUSH MY TEETH!' Harry laughed at himself at how he almost forgot that small but very important detail.

He heard the news on the television in the background talking about WAAB (Wizards Against Animal Abuse) and how they are trying to make it a law that you have to walk your dog for a hour a day. Harry giggled, he loved animals but a law that required an hour a day was to much.

"In other news, today the billion dollar company Madison and DM Inc.; made a major deal that is said to open up over a thousand jobs to wizards and witches, hoping to put an end to job shortages. Millions of letters have been sent to the company in thanks for this new opportunity for many individuals to provide better for their families. The spokesperson for Madison and DM said that the main contributor and co-owner of the business has pushed this deal for over two years now in order to help the Wizarding World, he also says that it was done with of course the help of the other co-owner Taylor Madison. There has been reports of many parties of celebration going on this week. Back to you-"

Harry smiled at the TV when a picture of his hopefully new boyfriend popped up, but he found himself disappointed that it wasn't Taylor's idea for the bill that helped so many people, he bet that the other co-owner of the business was really nice and giving, but Harry was still overly joyed at still going out with Taylor. Speaking of which came a knock on his door.

Quickly Harry grabbed his small black and silver purse and opened the door to reveal one of the most handsome men in existence. Taylor Madison stood at the door wearing a black tux with the jacket open, showing a silky black vest and dress shirt, Harry let his eyes travel up and down the amazing body and finally landed on the sexy smirk on Taylor's face.

"Um...Hey" Harry said shyly looking down at his clasped hands quickly, with a light blush kissing his cheeks.

Taylor meanwhile wasn't having any 'shy' problems, when that door opened and this angel stepped out, he had no embarrassment over staring at the beautiful boys body. Taylor imagined those silky thigh wrapped tightly around him as he thrusted into the boy's tight hot body.

"Hey." Taylor said after taking his eyes off the breath taking sight, huskily; only to fall on the not so breath taking sight of the crappy hotel room the angel was staying at.

Harry caught the look of disdain on Taylor's face as he eyed his living arrangements and blushed deeply.

"Please forgive my living quarters, I know it's not very nice."

Taylor snapped his gaze back on the boy, startled from his own thoughts. He nodded once and said, "Definitely not somewhere you should be staying. Would you please allow me, when our date is over to find you a better place. On me, of course."

Harry didn't want to take the offer, but wasn't this what he was after? Someone to watch out for him and take care of him. He decided he would not let this opportunity slip past him and quickly smiled.

"Thank you very much. You are so nice." Harry winked and leaned up to kiss the mans cheek, having to get on his tiptoes.

Taylor's breath caught as he saw that saucy wink from the angel and his heart stopped at the touch of silky lips to his skin.

'God this boy is sexy. Can't wait to have him!…and break him.' was all Taylor could think of, "Should we go? I have a nice place in mind I think you will enjoy." he said with a smile, and put his right arm out for the boy to take, Harry did so. He threaded his delicate pale arm through the strong loop Taylor's own arm provided.

And off they went to their first date.

In the car ride over, a black shiny Jaguar, Harry could not keep his eyes off Taylor, and when he was caught staring he would quickly turn away and look out the window, blushing.

Taylor on the other hand was openly staring at the little minx, that sexy dress riding up his soft looking clothed thighs was irresistible, he was drooling and he knew it. Taylor had to stop his hand several times while it was trying to wander over to Harry's knee, he could just imagine that dark blush that would cover the angel's pale cheeks.

"We are here." Taylor said as he exited the car and rounded to Harry's side to open the door and offer his arm once again.

Harry could not believe what a gentleman Taylor was, opening doors and offering his arm, it was too good to be true in his opinion, but he would not questioning it he would allow himself to be pampered endlessly.

Harry carefully stepped out and grabbed softly at the strong arm, looking around he gasped. Taylor brought him to Velda Rose (I have been there once, it is very VERY nice) the most expensive restaurant and hotel in the whole Wizarding World.

Harry looked up into Taylor's smirking face and smiled disbelievingly,

"I-I" Harry stuttered softly.

"You like it right? I come here on business lunches and I like it. Does it not sit well with you? We can find another place…" Taylor didn't exactly understand what Harry was stuttering about, he couldn't understand why he wouldn't like the restaurant…it was nice even to his high standards.

"I love it." Harry breathed, "I just wasn't expecting anything like this…I'm not really worth it."

Taylor chuckled lightly and smirked, "Anything for my new Girlfriend. You don't mind being called that do you?"

Harry blushed at being called his GIRLfriend, but hey he WAS the one wearing the dress here.

"I- No of course I don't mind."

The rest of the date was a nice affair, they talked about ordinary everyday things, and learned more about each other. Harry found out that Taylor was 5 years older than him! And that he didn't attend Hogwarts but a school in New York, a state in America. Taylor wasn't that skilled as a wizard so he didn't do much magic, but the Wizarding TV his company invented, and he was helped then by his so called genius business partner.

"So who exactly is your business partner?" Harry asked truly interested.

"Ahh well maybe you will meet him someday…" And that's all Taylor said about it. Harry was a little disappointed but who was he to argue?

Taylor on the other hand had no intention of Harry EVER finding out about his business partner. The man was too charming for his own good, but soon he'd be married and Taylor thought maybe he could possibly let them meet then…

When the date was over and Taylor revealed that he got a penthouse suite for Harry at the Velda Rose, he was flabbergasted, he knew that Taylor was planning on getting him something better, but he didn't exactly expect the best.

"Thank you for tonight, it was wonderful." Harry said with a small shy smile when Taylor walked him up to his suite. Harry fidgeted and constantly pushed his black shiny hair behind his ears nervously.

"MMmm, anytime. In fact how about Wednesday?" Taylor asked smirking once again, it reminded Harry of a cheap version of a certain Blonde's smirk, it was still sexy but Harry's mind flashed a picture of Blonde's smirk and Harry mentally whimpered with desire, but quickly calming and reminding himself that he had a perfectly handsome gentleman right in front of him.

"Perfect. The same time?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Came the husky reply.

Harry blinked as Taylor cornered him against the wall and started to lean in until their lips were pressed softly together. Taylor immediately ran his rough tongue against Harry soft red lips, asking for a swift entrance, which Harry hesitantly granted. Taylor ran his hands down to Harry's soft curvy hips and grabbed them roughly causing Harry to break the kiss to gasp. Harry had never been kissed by a man and although something was lacking it still felt amazing to him to be controlled like that.

"See you then" Taylor said as he walked away, his cock harder than he ever remembered it getting on a first date.

Harry blushed darkly, the kiss was too rough for his taste but he did like being dominated.

When he opened the door he ignored the room in favor of finding the bedroom and going straight to sleep on the soft silky sheets. Which he did, however he ended up dreaming of a mysterious blonde kissing him instead of Taylor.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright so New Chapter finally eh? I might write another one this weekend besides this one too, but I don't know.

Also thank you very much for reading this after my last fan fic was a BIG flop .

And thank you for my THREE reviewers J

Elektra107

chibisansempei

animehpgurl

Dedicated to: Werewolf Mistress, even though we don't talk anymore, your still my girl .-.

NOT BETA'D GET OVER IT. If you don't like slash or grammar errors then turn away now please.

Reviews make me want to write, so if YOU want me to Review or else I'll just abandon writing completely, which might be a good thing for everyone lol .

Have a good day!!

Chapter Two:

Luna watched as Harry came in threw the door making the bell above jingle lightly. His cheeks were slightly pink from the winter air outside, and he smiled at her as his hands smoothed his ruffled hair and straightened his skirt.

"Morning, Luna. Good night?" Harry's smile was so fake Luna wanted to throw up.

"As to be expected. Yours?" Luna watched as Harry tensed. Perhaps in remembrance?

"It was great! Taylor and I spent the night snuggled on the couch…" Luna sighed at the utter lie she had just been fed.

It had been two months since Harry's first date with Taylor Madison. Harry had moved in with the man he had fondly called 'The One' after about two weeks, following the move came bruises on the Boy-Who-Lived body. Luna knew he tried to hide it, but a slipped wince here and a skirt hiking up a little there, she caught sight of it quite quick. Once Luna even tried to confront him, but he just smiled and said Taylor was the best and he loved him.

"Oh that sounds nice. Any thing else interesting happen?" Harry shot her a look, he knew she was aware of what was going on, and he also knew that she didn't like it.

"No, Luna." Harry sighed and sat down softly at the stool behind the front desk.

Harry knew what was happening was wrong, but he couldn't bring himself to believe that Taylor didn't care or love him. He had to. Taylor was suppose to be his hero. But he turned out to be just another battle Harry Potter had to face.

Harry often dreamed of soft caresses and sweet murmured words that he knew would never come. Every night when he went to sleep, Taylor was in another room down the hall with his mistress. Harry never was abused sexually, in fact he was never even touched after he moved in and they had never had sex before that either.

Soon after he moved in, in fact it was the very first night Harry had asked if they could paint the living room a different color since the black kind of put him off and he found himself being slapped over and over again.. Taylor had told him that he was not to ask for anything.

The next morning left on the fridge was a list of rules for Harry.

1) NO makeup. EVER. (Because he would attract other men which Taylor didn't want)

2) No leaving the house without strict permission.

3) Must be up before 7:00 A.M and be showered and dressed for Breakfast.

4) Never talk to any women in this house.

5) Never enter my room.

6) Never address me as Taylor. Its Sir.

7) Help house elves with chores.

8) You may work three days a week. 4 hours a day.

9) You will give your earnings to me every payday.

10) You will wear a uniform. (it was a maid uniform)

11) Be in bed by 8:00 P.M

12) Never ask questions.

13) Don't tell anyone about your personal life at Home.

14) You are to wear glamours to cover up anything "questionable". If you can't, You will cover it with your clothes.

15) No wandering the House at night.

16) You will not touch me.

17) Mind your own business.

18) Don't talk unless spoken to.

19) Don't answer the phone.

20) No talking to or looking at other men.

21) No talking to or owling your friends.

Rules will be followed, if You fail to comply, You will be punished severely.

Harry had cried for days. He found that he couldn't leave, for he tried . Harry's punishment that particular time had been broken ribs and a bruises littering his body.

Harry found himself crying everyday. He cried when he heard Taylor's mistresses moan and whimper in the night air. He cried when he was beat every night before bed. He cried when he thought about his friends he was no longer able to talk to. He cried when he dreamed of a blonde haired man cuddling him and comforting him, whispering soothing words to him.

Harry didn't want to give up, but it was so easy. Easy to forget what he wanted when it was beat out of him every night. It was hard even think about things being different, much less hoping they were.

" Harry can you go help Miss Larane find a suitable dress for her party…?" Luna asked, hopeful that it would snap Harry out of his thoughts. It did. After all Harry rarely got to have human contact anymore, even though he pretended he didn't really care about it.

"Yes, I'd be happy to. Follow me." Harry smiled softly at the elderly lady and helped her find a decent dress for her occasion.

After work when Harry got home he went straight to his room. He quickly showered and changed into his uniform.

'This uniform wouldn't be so bad under different circumstances.' Harry thought sadly. Maybe if it was purely sexual, but this? This is all about control.

Harry busied himself helping the elves cook dinner and set the table while waiting for Taylor to come home.

When the tall handsome man finally did step through the large oak door, Harry was again reminded how those killer looks had deceived him.

" I see everything was done as it should have been." Taylor said stiffly looking down at Harry with clear distain.

Now that he had Harry under his control he didn't feel the need to talk or look at the boy more than necessary even though he found himself still sexually attracted to the feminine male.

"Yes Sir." Harry said keeping his head bowed, he was often hit for making the mistake of looking into the dull green eyes.

"Well go do something, I'll find you later."

Harry knew what that meant.

He was going to be going to bed sore.

The next day Harry was permitted to go to work and greeted Luna much the same way he had many times in the recent months.

"Morning Luna, good night?" He saw the pity look in Luna's eyes. He hated it.

Harry never liked to be pitied, that was obvious to anyone that knew him even a little bit.

"We are going to be having a busy day today you know? Many weddings this time of year and today being Saturday. A lot of people of work and such." Luna smiled at Harry for real this time, "I'm glad you here."

"Me too." Harry caught the second meaning. 'I'm glad you're ok.'

As the day went by many couples had come wandering into the studio. Some just looking around, some trying on and some even ordering right on the spot. Many people now admired Luna since she was getting pretty well known, even the occasional muggle related to a wizard somewhere down the line would come in.

"I wanted to go to Delora's. I don't like the looks of this place." Harry distantly heard the snooty female voice say.

"Dear, I told you this is where we will be going. Ah! Luna!" Harry stopped dead where he was. That silky voice! Harry would recognize it anywhere.

"Draco!"

Harry turned around so fast he almost fell over. He found himself entranced immediately. His eyes focused on the tall blonde eye candy that was situated perfectly in front of him. The icy eyes and smooth pale skin…

Harry never remember Draco looking this good. Of course he looked good before but now with his body fully grown to at least 6'3 and his hair left loose and silky to brush lightly against his shoulders, he looked like an angel.

Harry swooned. He already could imagine those large soft looking hands roaming over his much smaller body lovingly.

"So what can I do for you?" Luna asked in a cheerful voice, her eyes darting over to Harry, smirking when she saw his dazed expression. 'Maybe…' she thought.

" Not coming here to torture me like you did in school hopefully?" Luna teased knowing full well any moment Draco would go off into 'I'm sorry' mode.

"Oh. I was so utterly dreadful in those days. Rather pitiful." Draco sniffed and dusted off his shoulder.

Harry chose this moment to step out of hiding and out a brave face on.

"How js business Lun--?" Draco locked eyes with Harry.

Draco was frozen. Time had to have just died because Draco couldn't see or feel anything moving. Including his heart. The shocking green emeralds that met his eyes made his heart come back to life, doubling its beating in his chest. Draco's eyes roamed over the body, it was beautiful, looked so silky smooth and soft. Draco found himself wanting desperately to cling to the small body and beg for this person to be with him forever. But Draco wasn't stupid. He had recognized those eyes the moment he saw them. Harry Potter. But God did he looked delicious in that skirt.

"Dear?! Draco. Are you ok?" A shrill voice knocked him out of his dreaming.

"Harry. Its been a long time." Draco said softly, just then remembering the flowers he always brought for Luna.

Draco took them out from behind his back and split the bouquet in half.

"I'm sorry once again Luna." Draco handed Luna a half of the flowers which were a assortment of orchids, roses, and lilies. An uncommon mixture.

"And for you." Draco smirked as he handed a shocked Harry the other half of the flowers.

Harry shakily reached a hand out to grab the beautiful gift, he blushed and pulled them to his nose to smell the sweet scent, and to hide his red face.

Draco seemed strangely proud of this reaction.

"Thank you." Harry said softly, he wanted so bad to curl himself into those strong looking arms and have Draco hold him forever.

"Yes well…" Harry noticed for the first time a tall pretty woman standing next to Draco, her hand resting on his shoulder (Harry scowled) . She was rather beautiful Harry had to admit though, she had long brown hair and deep brown eyes, and her skin seemed to glow like honey, but Harry sensed something bad about this one. Or maybe that was just him thinking that so he could make a move on Draco without feeling bad.

"Yes. To business. Harry, Luna this is Alyssa, my Fiancé." Harry choked, he had just once again met with the savior that helped him win the war, with this angel, and now already so soon was his hopes being dashed. But in reality Harry noted his chances never were there. Taylor had told him specifically NOT to talk to or look at other men. Harry just couldn't help himself.

"We were hoping, or rather Draco here was, I would have rather went to Delora's, not that your not…capable..Luna was it? That you would have something suitable for our wedding attire." Harry was very unhappy to the way the spoiled woman referred to Luna but was also rather disappointed she seemed so eloquent and well spoken, Harry would have rather had her be completely submerged in her stupidity, or maybe drown in it and then Harry would have Draco to himself. 'Taylor.' Harry reminded himself.

"Oh Luna is very capable, did you know she made the Minister's wife's wedding gown. Very elegant if you ask me." Harry beamed at Alyssa even though he wanted to choke her.

'Was Draco even Bi-sexual? Obviously not gay if he's with this bimbo…' Harry thought sadly, 'Draco is way to good to even consider someone like me anyway, besides I'm under lock and key by Taylor.'

"Yes well good thing I didn't ask you. I was hoping for a little something more revealing then the Minister's Spinster of a wife." Alyssa looked to be bored as her eyes roved over Harry, obviously displeased with his cross dressing tendencies, "In fact you should understand perfectly, your clothes are rather…revealing." Alyssa nodded to herself as if patting herself on the back.

"Alyssa. I advise you to remain quite for the rest of the duration. Either that or go entertain yourself else where." Draco bit out harshly. Alyssa was always embarrassing him in these type of situations, specially when all he wanted to do was wrap a blanket around Harry and not let ANY of that body be revealed to anyone else but himself.

"Hmph. Well I suppose I could use a new table for in the garden. I'll go next door to the furniture show and look. Ta-Ta" Alyssa kissed Draco on the lips, making sure to smirk and wiggle her tush on the way out the door.

"Excuse her. She's not the most grateful of women. In fact she's a lot like I was as a child. My apologies." Draco touched a hand to his chest and slightly bowed his head to both Luna and Harry.

"Oh its not problem. Honestly she may turn out as nice as you one day. After all if you can change anyone can." Luna smiled brightly. Harry was just glad the woman was gone so he could stare semi-openly at Draco.

"I would hope she changes sooner rather then later. The wedding is in only a few short months." Draco's eyes moved freely up Harry's legs now that his fiancé was gone. He would love to have them wrapped around his waist. 'What am I thinking all this for…I'm not even gay…even if I was, this is Harry Potter the boy I treated horribly as a student.'

"I suppose your relationship fits. You both seem like the aristocratic type." Harry said, admitting it to himself as well as them.

" Yes well you seem to have found yourself also." Draco looked pointedly down as Harry's choice in clothing. Not meaning it in a bad way of course because God did Draco love it.

"Oh well…" Harry trailed off blushing more than he had his entire life.

"Anyway Draco, I have a client coming in soon but I think Harry should be able to help you, just leave your orders with him and I'll get right on them." Luna hoped Harry would work some kind of magic and make Draco like him even in the slightest, which seemed had actually already happened.

"Of course I know your busy Luna, Thank you for your time." Draco turned to Harry, feeling butterflies fluttering in his stomach, "Shall we?" Draco gestured to Harry.

"Alright." Harry let Draco guide him over to a table with lots of books on it. The books were the logs that Luna kept with all her merchandise in it, modeled and everything. Harry sat down and noted with joy that Draco sat next to him instead of across from him.

As they looked through the books, Draco telling Harry how he had wanted a quieter wedding while Alyssa demanded a big ordeal, Draco couldn't keep his eyes off the cute male sitting next to him. Every thing Harry did made him adorable, the shift of his little body as he adjusted his skirt, the collar of his soft shirt moving down to reveal soft looking-

Draco stopped dead. He had saw it. Bruises. They weren't the hickey type of bruises either, Draco didn't let himself stop and think about putting some there, They looked like someone's hand prints.

Draco gasped, barely audible.

"Draco? Are you ok? what's wrong?" Harry asked worriedly. He wanted badly to reach up and touch the man but contained himself.

Draco looked angry. Murderous even. Harry wondered if he had done something wrong, but God even when he was angry Draco looked sexy.

"Who did this to you?!" Draco hissed, his hand moving up to Harry collar, fingers snaking in to softly brush over tender bruised skin.

Harry flinched but did nothing to remove the hand, it actually felt good to have them caressing him sweetly, but he couldn't let Draco know…

"Draco, please stop." Harry murmured quietly looking deeply into ice cold eyes.

"Tell Me now." Draco was stern but his hands never changed their soothing pace up and down his bruised skin.

"I-I can't." Harry looked away in shame. Draco didn't need to be involved in his problems, he should be happy and not have to deal with Harry and instead focus on his wedding.

"Harry…" Draco sighed, "I want to help…Tell me who he is." Draco knew it was a lover most likely, and definitely male seeing what Harry's recent dress code was.

"I can't tell. Draco please don't ask. There'd nothing to be done." Harry looked down at his hands in his lap, not wanting to meet the angry stare that wasn't directed towards him exactly.

"I'll help you anyway I can. I promise. I can get you out of there, you can even stay at the manor with Alyssa and I." Draco said softly, already imagining how amazing it would be to have Harry there. But he had to stop and be serious. He was to be wed to Alyssa.

"You'll help me?" Harry asked sniffling, trying to hide the tears and he looked up into Draco's eyes.

"Yes." Draco said.

"I don't know what to do." Harry broke down and cried, luckily they were in a secluded corner of the studio so no one would hear, but just in case Draco wandlessly cast a silence bubble.

"Come here." Draco opened his arms and allowed a sobbing Harry into his arms. Draco rubbed his hands up and down Harry's back, marveling at how big his hands felt against the small back, "Come stay with me, I'll take care of you." Draco added.

Harry once again looked up, searching in those eyes for truth. Whatever he found he nodded. "Please."


End file.
